


this means i care

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Norse Bro Feels, Snotlout Cares™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: His friends had taught him this, to not have to say anything to say everything that needed to be said. It was in the weight of his hand, his eyes.Ringing unspoken, yet clear.('Tell me everything, Hiccup. I'll listen.')





	this means i care

"Hiccup, you muttonheaded dung-snorting _moron!_" Snotlout stomped, eyes infused with bright disbelief. "What in the name of _Thor's greasy ass_ did you do?!"

Hiccup instinctively backed away in panic before he could remind himself that his cousin's bullying phase was long over now. 

Snotlout noticed. 

Stung, he clumsily smoothed his face over,

failed, 

sighed, 

and, frustrated, pinched his nose bridge.

"I…I saw her.” 

Paused. 

(Awkward.) 

Looked in Hiccup’s eyes. 

(Determined.)

“...Crying."

Sincerity dripped heavy in the unspoken words…heavy enough to break the dam around Hiccup’s heart.

He broke down.

But the hand on his shoulder held him together.


End file.
